


Henry's Teacher (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name Calling, Quickie, Smutty goodness, charlie hooks up with henry's teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Just a parent-teacher meeting...
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Kudos: 1





	Henry's Teacher (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written based on a request from tumblr.
> 
> enjoy!

He really had a boner. Right now, the first time meeting Henry’s new teacher.  
Fuck.  
Charlie looked up with pink cheeks, barely able to make eye contact with her. “I am so sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve…y’know. I hope this won’t affect us meeting in the future, I’ll just leave…” He turns to leave when she says,  
“Wait!”  
His head whips around and he looks at her. Her cheeks are flushed the same color pink as his as she bit her lip.  
“I could, um, h-help you out with that, if you want. I totally understand if its weir-”  
Charlie quickly walked up and merged their lips in a desperate kiss before pulling away to nibble at her earlobe. “I’m going to go and lock the door and when I turn around, you better be laying on that desk with your skirt up, panties off, and legs spread wide.”  
She shivered as he walked away, locking the door before turning around to see her obeying his orders which made him growl. He watched her as he walked up and around behind her desk, admiring her beautiful figure before coming to her spread legs. His large hands traced the curve of her hip before making their way down to knead her ass, causing her to whimper.  
“Oh, Mr. Barber…”  
He grunted and felt his pants get tighter at that name. “Fuck, keep calling me that.”  
Y/N smirked. Does someone have a little bit of a title kink?  
Charlie quickly pulled himself out of his pants and began stroking his length as his fingers came down to feel her folds, which were practically dripping wet.  
He smirked. “Do you like this, Y/N? Getting fucked on your desk by a dad in your class, huh?”  
She gasped as he smacked her ass. “Y-Yes.”  
His hips instinctively bucked into his hand. “Naughty little teacher, letting me fuck her right in the middle of parent-teacher conference day.”  
Y/N smirked. “I haven’t got fucked yet, Mr. Barber.”  
His eyes grow wide and he growls, immediately bringing his length to rub up and down her folds. “Fucking minx, such a tease.”  
Without warning, he pushed himself inside of her, causing Y/N to moan and Charlie to groan.  
“Fuck!” They both exclaimed before Charlie began slowly thrusting into her, giving her some time to adjust to his size.  
Y/N breathed, “Mr. Barber…f-f-faster, please!”  
Charlie full on growled as he began thrusting in faster, skin slapping quickly. “Such a tight little pussy, fuck! It’s been such a fucking long time since I’ve been inside someone, not sure how much longer I’m going to last Y/N, shit!”  
He kept thrusting into her at a rapid speed while all she could do was whimper and moan at his movements. “It’s okay, fuck, it’s okay Mr. Barber. It’s been a while f-for me too, I’m already getting close.”  
His hips began desperately pounding into her as her walls began to pulse and clench around him. “Oh fuck, fuck! W-Where do you want my cum, Y/N?”  
Her breath caught in her throat before replying, weakly, “M-Mouth.”  
Y/N, where have you been all my life? Charlie wondered as his hand came down to rub her clit, causing her back to arch and small cry to escape from her lips.  
“Oh, yes! Right there Mr. Barber, fuck I’m gonna cum! So good!” She says before a light orgasm washes over her. She enjoyed the warm and soft feeling of it all until she came back to reality, where Charlie was desperately waiting for his turn.  
“Fuck, you gotta turn around and open your mouth now Y/N. Gonna cum so fucking soon, shit!”  
She quickly stood up, turned around, and got on her knees with her mouth wide open. Just the sight alone had Charlie coming, spilling his seed on her tongue and into her mouth.  
After he was finished, he collapsed back onto her chair as Y/N stood up and swallowed his cum right in front of him. Charlie got half-hard just from watching that before he stood up and wrapped his arms around her hips, placing a tender kiss on her lips.  
He pulled away with a small smile and she wore a similar expression as they both admired each other for a moment before a knocking on the door rudely interrupted.  
“Mrs. Y/L/N? Our conference was supposed to start five minutes ago!”  
She blushed and he felt guilty. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, I’ll just tell them that I took a quick lunch break, which I actually kind of did.” She smirked and he groaned, bending over for one more kiss.  
“You better be careful with that little mouth or else I may have to fuck you again right here.”  
She chuckled and bit her lip. “I may take you up on that at a later date. Are you willing to sneak out of here? If you walk through that door, it leads to the next classroom which should be empty. You can just walk out the door after that.”  
He nodded his head before straightening up, looking a bit more serious. “Y/N, I really would like to see you again…maybe for an actual date this time?”  
Y/N nodded. “I’d like that a lot. I’ll give you my phone number.” She quickly scribbled her number down on a piece of paper, handing it to him and watching as he tucked it into his pocket.  
“I’ll call you.” He said before rushing out the door into the next classroom, walking out the door and down the hall.  
He definitely called her later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
